This invention relates generally to baggage for being carried by a person and, more particularly, to golf bags having integrated stands which are deployable to support the bag in an inclined position on a ground surface.
While the game of golf is ever increasing in popularity, stowing and transporting golf equipment to, from, and around a golf course can be a drawback to an otherwise enjoyable experience. Traditionally, for most golfers, golf clubs are carried around the course in a bag and laid on the ground when it is the golfer's turn to play. Picking up the bag and laying it down repeatedly during a game of golf, not to mention carrying a full bag of clubs, can be tiresome and inconvenient. It can also be difficult to access the bag to insert, remove, or switch golf clubs when the bag is on the ground. While carrying straps are typically provided, most golf bags are uncomfortable to carry for an extended period of time.
In an attempt to address these and other concerns, various types of golf bag stands have been developed which allow users to incline the bag in a supported position when the bag is not being carried, thereby keeping the bag off the ground and providing better access to the clubs during play. The support legs on such bags may extend or retract as needed. Known stand mechanisms, however, are disadvantaged in several aspects.
For example, support legs tend to be bulky and increase the weight of the bag and make it more difficult to carry when desired. Additionally, the support structure and support legs are typically mounted to the exterior of the bag and are subject to bending forces, especially at the connection points to the bag, when the bag is transported from place to place, such as in the trunk of a car. If the legs or mounting structure thereof are bent the benefits of the support structure are compromised. Further, in many bags the stands are actuated by accessible components which are exposed from an exterior of the bag. Thus, not only are actuating components unprotected but potentially hazardous conditions are created for golfers if fingers or clothing, for example, become caught or pinched in the moving components of the bag during actuation. Still further, many known stand assemblies are actuated through straps or other triggering members that create reliability issues as well as render the golf bag vulnerable to unexpected and inadvertent actuation of the legs.
Furthermore, of the various types of golf bags that have been developed which allow users to incline the bag in a supported position, the base assembly on such bags may pivot from a standing position to an inclined position. Known base assemblies, however, are disadvantaged in several aspects. For example, only a portion of the footprint of the bag may be in contact with the support surface when the bag is in each respective position. Thus, the bag has a reduced stability as only a portion of the base is actually supporting the bag at any one time which renders the bag susceptible to tipping when in use. Further, the pivoting portions of the base assembly may be vulnerable to damage from impact as the bag is handled and transported from place to place, such as in the trunk of a car.